Yesterday
by dragonmuffins
Summary: Kiku and Arthur end their relationship over a misunderstanding. Both are devastated, but Arthur is determined to get Kiku back. With a little help from his friends John, Paul, George, Ringo, and William, can he win Kiku over and avoid Eleanor Rigby's fate?


**Okay, this is based on an RP by me and the lovely PsychotiCaptain...Woohoo, yes. I obviously do not own Hetalia, or the Beatles, or Shakespeare, or Miku, or OHSHC...you know the drill. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Kiku, I'm sorry! It was just the one time, I didn't mean anything by it!"

Arthur scrambled to keep up with the smaller student, desperation in his tone as he pleaded.

"Kiku, please, it wasn't - "

"I'm sorry, Arthur-san." Kiku said coldly, stopping and turning around. The words broke the British boy's heart. _Not "Arthur". Not even "Arthur-kun". But "Arthur-san"_. "I don't think this will work out."

Arthur's heart shattered completely. "So...it's...over?" he asked quietly. Kiku lowered his gaze to the ground. "Goodbye, Arthur-san."

...

That day, after school, the two boys did not walk together on their way home, did not share Japanese sweets and British tea as was their habit. No, today Kiku took an entirely different route home to avoid seeing his now-ex-boyfriend. And Arthur shuffled home, dejected, his green eyes dark with melancholy and messy blonde bangs hanging in front of his face. _Kiku is...gone? He's gone and left me? I didn't mean anything by hanging out with Yong Soo, I was merely joking around. I didn't mean to make it look like I fancied him...but honestly, I see why Kiku was angry. I was an awful boyfriend, it must have looked terrible..._

Arthur arrived home, unlocking the door and shutting it behind him with an unintentionally loud _bang. _He looked around desperately for something, anything to take his mind off his relationship (or lack thereof) problems, but found nothing - his homework had been completed in class, he had no desire to watch television, and the love- riddled book of Shakespeare's sonnets in his book-bag really did not appeal to him at the moment.

Kiku arrived at his house much later than usual, stony silence greeting him. He knew he had to do something, keep himself from being idle. He had to find something to do, or...well, Kiku didn't know. He was unused to situations like this, situations that involved the heart and its workings. But he didn't particularly want to discover what happened to a heart when left alone with melancholy thoughts. So he decided that video games would be his escape. _Pathetic? Perhaps. I don't see any other options. _Despite his precautions, thoughts of Arthur and the events of the day wormed into his mind and bothered him. _I shouldn't have done that..._ The thought crossed Kiku's mind as he picked up the controller idly. _Baka. He's probably already found someone else..._ Kiku jammed the A button a bit too hard and threw the controller down in frustration_. He has many admirers. I'm surprised he chose me in the first place._ He wandered into the kitchen in search of some sort of comfort food. _I need some salted salmon..._

Kiku rummaged through the pantry, trying to find something that would make him feel a bit better, only to find that the only thing he had worth eating was some cup ramen. _Could this get any worse_? He shoved it in the microwave and waited impatiently. _I'm going to watch shoujo for the rest of the day_, he decided. Taking his unhealthy snack out of the microwave, Kiku went back over to the sofa. _For once, I wish I hadn't finished all my homework earlier. I need something to occupy my mind._ He turned on the TV and began watching a random episode of Ouran High School Host Club_. I wish I was like Honey-senpai...then I wouldn't have anything to worry about except for taking naps and Usa-chan._

Meanwhile, at his house, Arthur decided he would try genuinely winning him over first. _I'll have to try extra hard. Hmm...what's the most romantic thing I can think of? Let's see...I could serenade him, or recite Shakespeare at him...I'll try it, anyway. But how to accomplish this? Hmm...I suppose I'll go over to his house and throw pebbles at his window...reciting Shakespeare. Yes, I think that may win his heart back. It would certainly win mine. _"But soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Kiku is the sun..." Arthur muttered. _I'll go tonight...perhaps I'll bring my guitar...acoustic, of course. I doubt Kiku would appreciate a punk singing to him. I'll recite Shakespeare and sing the Beatles. He'll have to take me back after this! _Arthur hummed the opening lines of "Across the Universe", one of his favorite songs. _At nine, I'll go over. What's sad is that "Yesterday" fits the situation so well...I certainly hope he takes me back, or I face the fate of Eleanor Rigby._

Kiku decided to listen to some music as well, so he pulled up his sad playlist and hit shuffle. _Miku-chan, why must you sum up my feelings so well?_ he thought, as "Lost and Found" began playing. _I doubt I'll ever find Arthur again, though._

At long last, it was about time for Arthur to leave. He'd practiced a thousand times, or so it seemed, but would it be enough? _Please take me back, Kiku. Please. _He slung his guitar over his shoulder and hummed a succession of Beatles songs, heart thumping loudly in his ears as he made his way to the Japanese student's house. _I really hope he isn't asleep. It's unlikely at 9:00, but then it was unlikely he'd leave me in the first place...what if he doesn't even want to see me? You know what? I won't even consider that. I'll just go into this like he will accept me. No regrets._

Before he knew it, Kiku glanced at the clock to find it was already 8:45. _When_ _did the sun go down...?_ He paused his iPod and went up to his bedroom. _It's still early...maybe I'll read the next volume of Bleach..._ He picked up the little book and lay down on his bed. _I should stop dwelling on this so much...after all, it's not like he left me. I was the one to end it in the first place..._ Disregarding the thoughts wasn't something he was about to do, but he could at least try, no matter how vain his attempts were.

Arthur looked at the modest, yet very neat house before him. His heart slammed against his chest as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a handful of pebbles. _Now or never, do or die, sink or swim. No regrets. _He took a deep breath, pulled back his arm, and tossed the first pebble at the window, then knelt and unpacked his guitar. _This will work. This is going to work, and it'll all be fine._

Kiku had nearly managed to forget his relationship troubles when he heard a "ping!" at his window. 'That wasn't my imagination, right?' He clambered off of his bed and over to the window, pulling the curtain back slightly and looking down at his driveway. At first glance, it was nearly unnoticeable, but then he caught it. That messy blonde hair belonged to only one person. His heart sped up a bit as he gazed, confused. _Why would he come back, after what I did?_

Arthur quickly strummed across the strings of his guitar, making sure they were in tune, then looked up. _Kiku_. He played the opening chords of "Yesterday", his heart beating in his ears, eyes watching carefully for Kiku's reaction. "Yesterday..." he sang, willing his voice to stay steady. "All my troubles seemed so far away..." and it was true. He longed for yesterday, when he and Kiku could sit for hours in the library and talk about everything, when they could share a teapot as easily as they could share a glance. As more than friends, and certainly as more than this. And now he was stuck in his, _their, _yesterday_._

Kiku listened as Arthur began playing. Unconsciously, a smile crept onto his face. He opened his window wider and sat across the sill, leaning on the side of the frame. _Maybe this will work out after all..._

Arthur smiled as he sang, looking up at Kiku, begging him with his eyes and voice. "Oh, I believe in yesterday..." he sang the final line, letting the guitar play out the final note before speaking. "But soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Kiku is the sun." _Please don't reject me, even though you hate Shakespeare... _

At the line from "Romeo and Juliet", Kiku couldn't help but laugh a bit. While he didn't exactly have a preference for Shakespeare, he found Arthur's attempt...cute. _Yes, that's the word. He's the Tamaki, and I'm Haruhi...and they end up together in the manga._

"G-Gomen na sai, Arthur..."

Arthur's heart leapt, and he looked up at Kiku with shining eyes. "Kiku...I'm so sorry. I miss you, I need you back, and I'm afraid I'll leave here joining the ranks of the lonely people. Please, Kiku." he bit his lip, laughing nervously. "I love you, and I intend to date you again, if you'll have me. Please."

Kiku's smile widened, and he sat up, dangling his legs over the side of the window. "Yes, Arthur. I...I love you too. Aishiteru."

Arthur could have jumped for joy, if he was the jumping type and not holding a vintage guitar. _Oh, thank God. _"I'm so glad, Kiku. Thank you, I'm sorry, I love you." he grinned and began to strum again. "All you need is love..."


End file.
